my pirate
by RMary332
Summary: bella is about to marry her lord out on the sea. when the ship is attacked by the evil pirate Edward Cullen.he take her abord his to use as his common whore. but things start to heat up they both realize how well they are meant for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Mpov

To day was the day I'd ask my gardener for his daughter's hand in marrige. I know is not proper for a man in my in my position but I don't give a damn. She may not give me land or weahlt, but I don't need it. I all ready have weathl and penlty of land. All she would be is the woman who gave me heirs. Yes there are a bunch of women that I can have but none are as beautiful as my gardener's daughter, Isabella Swan. Her skin is paler than whitest of snow. Her eyes make me weak, such a rich chocolate brown that can see into my very soul. Her hair is long and wavy, the same color as her eyes. Her body is small and farglue just one look at her and I feel like she is about to break into small tiny pieces. Oh how I wish I could run my fingers through her silky hair. If the gardener thinks for a second to deny me his daughter there will be conquences to pay.

I had already ask one of the servients to bring the gardener to my private office. It didn't take long for the gardener, Charlie, to come knock on my door.

"come in Charlie." I spoke nonchaltenly as could.

Charlie opens the door walks in then closes the door behind him. He walks up to my desk and waits for me to allow him to speak. I wave my hand signaling that I wan thim to talk.

"you wanted to see me, sir?" a quiet reply from Charlie.

I wait a few moments before speaking.

"Charlie the reason I asked you to come down here was I want to marry your daughter. And if you think to deny my request then I will have sale you to Aro." I stated calmly.

I know Aro has always had his eye out for Charlie for as long has Charlie has been working for me. I know this would make Charlie give up his daughter, cause he is afraid of Aro.

Charlie's face truns from calm to shock and then to horror and back to calm again.

"you may not have my daughter's hand in marriage." Charlie smiles as he countues, "I don't care that you sale me to Aro, you will not have my daughter as your wife Markus. I won't allow it."

Does he really think that going to stop me from taking his daughter? He can try but he will fail.

"I was hoping you say," I stated calmly, "Gards!"

the gards come quickly into my office. I mirrorly smile at Charlie and say.

"because now I can make some money of you from Aro. And I still get to have your daughter."

Charlie looks at my face with abslout horror. I turn to the gurds.

"take this man into the dugeon and make sure that Iasbella doesn't see or hear him. Or anyone sles for the matter." I simple stated.

The gurds take Charlie by his arms dragging him away from my office as yell ans shouts at me. But I didn't care I was planning Isabella and my wedding. I'm think having our wedding on my new ship. Oh this was going to be just lovely.


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov

It has been two weeks since my father's death. A few hours after I came back from the market with Alice, my younger sister is when Marcus told us the news.

Flashback

"_Isabella I hope father well like our birthday gift!" alice luaghes happily. _

"_oh I know he will. Father always loves our gifts." I reply back to Alice. _

_My little sister Alice is such a pretty little thing. Always has this energy that father and I don't have a clue were she gets it from. _

"_Isabella?" _

"_yes, Alice what is it?" I questioned._

_I look in the direction that has her attention, and low and behold it is our lord. Marcus. Dear god I much I hate that man. always watching me. Ugh! It sends ice down my spine. _

"_Lord, Marcus. Are ye going viste someone from the court?" I ask while trying to my fake smile on my face. _

"_No, miss Swan I am not I'm afraid." Response back to me._

"_oh?" I question. _

"_Miss Swan. Your father died." He says with a pain expression._

"_WHAT," my sister and I yelled in unison._

"_what happened?" I heard Alice spoke softly I was surprised the Lord heard at all._

"_while working in the garden. I went to go speak with when I saw him fall over in the rose bush. I quickly ran to him and called for a doctor. By the time the doctor came it was too late. Your father died in my arms," Marcus couldn't look at us in the face, "your father asked me if I could marry you Isabella. And to take care of Alice as if she were my own daughter."_

_Alice and I look at each other both with tears running down our faces._

End Flashback

Today is my wedding day. Alice is my maid of honor. My wedding is to be held on his new ship. It is soppsed to romancitc yet I feel nothing. I guess I feel this is wrong without my father being here.

"miss swan?" I hear a voice coming from the door.

"yes?" I reply back while choking on my tears.

"it's time." The maid spoke. Which happened to Esme one of favorite maids.

"ok," I replied back. As I walk to the man that will control my life, until the day I die.


	3. Chapter 3

Epov

I hear a bang at my door and know who it is immerndilty.

"what the fuck do you want Emmet?" yell at the door.

Emmet being the stupid ass walks into my cabin and straight to desk.

"we just found a ship captin." He states

"so what is the big deal, again" mock laugh at him.

"it just so happens there is a little wedding on this…" Emmet starts to say until I cut him off.

"again, what is the fucking point?" I snapped at him.

He looks at the ground for a second then back up at me with a wide smile painted on his face.

"Cause sir, it is Lord Marcus's ship." Emmemt countues to smile.

So the bastrad found himself a bride huh? While things just seem to make it much more inertsting.

"fire up the man and tell them attack the ship already!" I shout.

"um sir," Emmet begins

"you already got the ship didn't?" I questioned.

He looks at the floor and says

"yea"

"then why the fuck did you just come in here then?"

"because we want you to look at the women we got from the ship. And Marcus. And choose who gets to warm our beds tonight. Sir."

I look him with his stupid smile on his face and shake my head as we head out he door and onto the deck.

The moment Emmet and I come I see that the men are on both sides of the ship. The women tied to the pole and I look around for Marcus. Japher and carlie bring a chest forward and low and behold it the great and might Marcus shaking like a little baby inside.

I thorw my head back in laughter and the men soon fellow. After we got our composeizters back I look back down at the man.

"well Marcus fancy meeting you again, so soon." I mock

"well it isn't a suprize to see you Edward." Marcus spat back

"well I guess I'll have to reward you for being so bold to speak to me in such a manner. Won't we boys" I yelled.

I hear "aye" all around from the crew. So Japhser closes the lid locks it up and throw him over into the sea to drown.

"so captin who do we get to sleep with?" I hear one of the boys whines.

I look at the women until one catches my eye. And time stops all around me. She had beautiful brown eyes that I swear could see into my very soul. Her hair nearly the same color as her eyes. Her skin was whiter than snow it self. She was wearing a white long dress which must be the bride.

I walk up to her put my hand on her face and asked.

"what is your name woman?"

she says nothing. She rips her face from my hand and spits in my face. That surly got a around of laughes from the men and I.

"she the one I will take." I said as I look into her eyes once more. I grab a knife from inside my boot, cut her away from the ropes. She tries to run but I wouldn't let her. I grab her by her waist and lifted her up on my shoulder and walk away from the roaring lughter behind us. I turn back to my men and they quieted insteadinly.

"choose your whore. You may switch your whores for some else's if like. But this little," I spanted her behind, which reiceved another around of laughes, I contuied after they stop, "you will choose by senioity. Now if you boys will excuse us, I believe my cock has some lessons to teach."


	4. Chapter 4

Epov

I open the door to my cabin and toss her on the bed. I lock the doors behind me so there was no way for her to escape. She looks around at her new surroundings. Probably trying to find a way out, but that is going to pointless. She might as well just take of her clothes and spread her legs so my cock can I fuck or two. I slowly walk over to her as walks toward the window again looking for someway or someone to help her. I place both my hands on the sides of head so she has no way of running from me.

She turns her body around to find herself trapped. I look into those beautiful eyes of hers and know that I won't let her go. I stare into her for a few minutes before speaking.

"Now that ye and I are lone won't ye tell me your name?" I ask.

"…"

"I see. Then I will give ye name and ye will answer when I call. Ye belong to me now. Ye will do as command. Ye will never leave this room ever. And last of all ye will call ye master. Do we understand?" I whispered in her as I inhale her scent. Um strawberries.

"My name is Isabella Swan." She said as she choked on her own tears.

"I beg ye pardon?" I ask thinking I misheard her speak.

"I said my name is Isabella Swan. I was supped to marry Lord Marcus until ye and ye men put him in a chest and locked him and sent him to a watery grave. I thank ye for killing a man didn't want to marry. But I refuse to be ye common whore. I am a lady who doesn't pleasure man for saving her." Was all she said?

I look down at her and smile. She will soon be my favorite and my only pet. Does she really think all that talk is going to stop me from is now mine for the taking? Oh she will soon see who the master and who is not.

* * *

Bpov

I can't believe I'm on a pirate ship with an arrogant jackass. And my sister! My little is become a whore for one of those disgusting assholes! I have to get out of here and get Alice and everyone else out of here. Father holds a fit. All I have to do is figure how to get out of this room and find Alice…I'm screwed. How I am going to get out of this hellhole. Ugh! Can this day get any worse?

"Hello Bella." I turn around to find where the voice came from. And there he was in all jackass glory. I turn up to the sky facing god and parents, and screamed.

"I was being sarcastic!" I yell into the clouds. I hear his musical laughter. Wait did I just say his laughter was _musical_? Behind me at the door.

"What do ye want sir?" I growled.

He comes up to me, takes his hand and undoes my hair. I just look deep into his eyes. They are so green. I feel like I'm looking into eyes beautiful emeralds. Wait what I am I thinking? Oh that's right I am not thinking.

"Sir? I thought I told ye to call me master?" he says.

"Will then I refuse to call ye such a thing?" I spat at him. Dear god I can't stand him.

"Ye think ye can tell me what to do? Well aren't we something." He says as he walks around me. Run his hands down my arms I felt a shiver go down my spine.

"Don't touch me," I screamed as I rip myself from his grasp, which made me fall.

"Um Bella why don't we get ye something more comfortable on ye." He says while helps me up. Damn that stupid shock, whenever he touches me I feel that shock go through my body. He goes over to a wardrobe and gets a shirt and some…pants? He throws me the clothing while saying.

"Put these Bella. They might be more comfortable then that dress ye have."

I just stare in disbelieve at him. Why? Why does he care if I'm comfortable or not? He sees me as nothing more whore for his personal pleasure. Men like him don't care about what a woman wants or needs. I look at the clothes again and then look at my own clothes. I haven't changed out of my wedding dress. I look at him, look at the clothes, then at him again.

"Why? Why are ye giving me these," I said holding the clothes up for inspecting. He just looks at them then to states, and calmly me " I that maybe ye want to something ye can breathe in."

What is with this man…no wait what is wrong with me? The man is making wan tot cry. Well I'm not going give him that satisfaction. I answer him with a thank you. I go to begin to change when I realize he is still in the room. I turn to him about to speak when he cuts me off " I will not leave this room for ye change. Ye do while I'm here."

"Can't I have privacy sir?" I asked.

"I thought I told ye to call me master?" he smirked.

I'm going to hate my life, on this ship. And this man.

* * *

**here finally is the fourth chapter. i hope you are all happy. now i'm having trouble wiht th next chapter. i'm thinking of adding tanya? tell if i should put her in the next chapter or in later chapters. just give your opion. please and thakn you. **


	5. Chapter 5

Epov

Damn it that woman is so stubborn. Does that woman not realize she must obey me? Do as I command. As the others in my life have done the same. Why can't she? Yes she maybe beautiful and smart, but she is nothing more than a woman. Her job is to make a man feel pleasure. Not fight them on everything. Maybe I should just sell when we port. Put in a whorehouse where she has to pleasure a man. I can just imagine her round plump lips engulfing a man's cock, bobbing her head up and down. No. I will not see her pleasuring another man but myself. Until we port then I won't need her to pleasure me, I will have many other women to give me pleasure. I just need to find a way to break her. But how? I pulled away from my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to find Jasper behind me.

"What ye want Jasper?" I growled coldly.

"I found ye woman with the others…"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Ye woman was talking to my Alice, something about escaping from the ship. I already put ye woman back in ye quarter. And locked it. Emmett is standing guard." He said calmly.

That door was locked when I left after the Bella got changed. How she unlock, without a key? This woman is too smart for her own good. I thank Jasper for the report before going back to my quarters to be yell at a certain brown-eyed beauty.

Bpov

After yelling at the man who keeps hostage, for an hour he finally left me alone. Well to be honest he stomped out like a child who didn't get what he wanted. So I changed into the clothes he gave and looked around the room hoping to find something to pick the stupid lock with. I guess spending time with Jake really did have its perks. I found a letter opener and a pen; I put them in the lock and played around with it until the door opened. I opened the door just a crack to make sure that he had no guards, which he didn't. I opened the door all the way and slowly shut it to make sure no hears it. I tiptoed down the hall and down a flight of stairs. The moment I hit the last step I see another hallway but I had two choices. I could go right or left. I turned left hallway.

"I hope my sister is ok Esme. I just hope she won't be mad at meeee" Alice started crying out.

"Why would I be mad at you Alice?" I said.

Both of them turned around to see me standing in the hallway. Shock. That's what covered their faces.

"Cause I gave myself to Jazz. Ok. Don't look at me that way Bella. I couldn't help it." She screamed.

I just looked at her. I couldn't move. I wasn't even sure that I could speak. But I think I did. Cause she looked shocked and happy for some odd reason. And she was also moving far away from me. The next thing I know is that I'm in the captain's quarter. The door is shut. I think they were talking to me, but I heard nothing coming from their lips.

Everything that I have known is lost or gone I don't know which. All I known is that I can't give in. or I will never recover from a heartache that will come. I just don't know when.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ihope you all are happy i finally chapter six!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! iknow some of you wanted the chapter to be longer. so yea. **

* * *

Epov

I run back to my quarters to give that woman I piece of my mind. Emmett was standing by the door, I give him a nod, and he nods back. I open the door and quickly shut it. I turn around ready for a fight from her, but I get nothing.

"What the hell did ye think ye were doing?" I yell at Bella. Hoping to get a reaction out of her. Yet I get nothing. She doesn't even look at me.

"I said what did ye think ye were doing?" I yelled again. The same reaction. Nothing.

Now I'm starting to worry. I tried again. Nothing.

"Bella answer. I demand ye to answer me when I talk to ye." I yelled in her ear. I still got nothing from her. I looked into her eyes. What I saw in her eyes I wasn't prepared for. I saw dullness in her eyes, like there was no life left. Or the life was taken away from her.

"Why?" she said

"Bella?" I questioned. I needed her to talk to something or me. I needed to know that she is ok, that everything is all right. If not than I don't know what I would do.

"Bella" I yelled again, "Emmett!"

"Yes sir?" he shuts from the door.

"I need you to get Carlisle, now!"

"Yes sir."

I hear him going get Carlisle. I could no nothing to snap her out of what ever she was in. I never felt so helpless. I heard a quick knock on the door, before the door opened. Carlisle comes over to Bella and I.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her? Why isn't she speaking? Has she not eaten yet, or had anything to drink Emmett?" I yell as I paced back and forward.

"I don't know yet Captain. But I think it might be a good idea if you left the room." Carlisle stated.

I just stared at him, my mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe Carlisle was asking me this, leave the room? No. I can't. I need to know that she will be ok. I won't leave. That's it.

Yet my voice speaks just the opposite, "alright Carlisle, I leave you alone with her."

I take one last look at Bella and head for the door.

* * *

I have been out on deck snapping at any living soul, who dared to look in my direction. Yet I couldn't help but think what was going on with Bella. Wondering if she was going to be ok? God! I hate waiting. Just like I hate waiting to have that woman warm my bed. After a while I was lost in my thoughts. Trying to think of ways to get that stubborn woman in my bed. When a tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts.

"So, what's the news with her?" I stated, without turning around to look at Carlisle.

"Well, she went into shock. Captain. You may go and see her if ye want." Carlisle said as he was going to find work to do on deck.

I stood where I was just looking out to sea for a couple of minutes or so before heading to my quarters to seduce a certain brown-eyed beautify.

* * *

Bpov

I woke from my shock state, or that's what Carlisle said I was in. to find Carlisle in the room with me asking all sorts of questions. After a while of him making sure I was ok, and saying how upset Edward was. I was starting to think that maybe these pirates aren't so bad. May be they actually having hearts.

" Ah how's my wench feeling?" I heard a familiar voice say from the door.

I turn my head to see Edward standing there with a crocked smile on his face.

Ok scratch what I said about pirate's having hearts. They are sick a man who can't their fucking pants on. I have to face it, I doomed. I hope to god that we heading to a port. There I can take Alice and Esme and get the hell a way from these pirates.

"I was feeling better, but then you showed up, and took the feeling away. Now can I help ye," I said to my only to get a glare out of him, "sir."

With that he smiled that crocked smile again. God I hated and loved that smile. I love it because it makes my knees feel weak and I get butterflies in my stomach, and that's why I also hate it. It makes me feel something for him that I don't want to feel. Especially for him.

"Well ye can start by putting this over yer eyes" he says as he pulls out a thing of cloth.

I look at him; I look at the cloth in his hand then back to him.

"Why do ye want me to put a cloth over my eyes?"

I walks forward to me and hands me the piece of cloth, and says

"Just do it, Bella."

I take the cloth and tie the stupid thing around my eyes. And waited for his 'command'.

* * *

**yea i don't know when shapter seven is going to up. please tell me what you think. does it leave you in Suspense or was the whole boring, stupid. again please write me review for this. i will try very hard to get chapter seven up as soon as possible.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well i hope you all are happy. i know i am happy with this chapter! it took a while to figure out where i was going with chapter seven.**

**OK i had an i idea of where i wanted, oh just read the damn thing.**

* * *

Bpov

_I take the cloth and tie the stupid thing around my eyes. And waited for his 'command'. _

"Now I'm going to take your arm and you are going to fallow me. And not ask where we are going. Or better yet ask where you are going." He stated in low husky voice.

He took my arm and led my somewhere. After a few seconds we halted.

"Stay here Bella. If you move you will be punished." He says while he moves away somewhere.

I hear his foot steps return to my side. His hands grab me and fore me to turn, before I go flying through the air and land on something…bouncy?

When I realized it was the bed it was too late move. Edward landed on top of me a second later. He grabs my arms and pins them to the sides of my head, then he ties one arm to one bedpost before he goes and does the same for the other one. He then gets off of me to grab some stuff to tie my legs down with. Few minutes later he came back to the bed to tie my railing legs.

"Let me go you sick bastard" I yelled at him.

He just chuckled at me. Finding my protests amusing. Ah! I'll show him what's amusing when I get out of my resists, I'm going to get a knife and cut his cock while he's sleeping. Yes that's what I'm going to do.

_Rip_

The sound of cloth being ripped broke me out of my thoughts. Air hitting my breasts as the very clothing shielding them from view dies a painful death and reminder; Men are nothing more than pigs that can walk on two legs and talk.

I struggle with my bids, to free myself from this torture when he smacks my breast. An electric jolt runs through my body causing an ache between my legs making want more. Visions of him grabbing my breasts, kneading them, sucking them, biting them

No I can't allow myself to think like that. I'm a lady, and ladies do not have sex with random men, ladies do not have visions of pirates… having their way with them.

Whoosh

OH MY GOD! That bastard destroyed the rest of my dress while I was deep in my own thoughts.

I felt his finger tips graze over my inner thighs coming closer to the very core of me. I heard the bed creek and felt his hot breath on my center sending pleasure throughout my body.

My mind lost all righteous thinking, and now only thought of ways for him to fuck me.

His tongue started licking my core hard and fast. My breathing came as short and shallow. The moment he moved that talented tongue of his and went after my clit, I lost it. I lost all control I had and screamed. I screamed of pure pleasure.

"EDWARD!" I screamed as bit on my over sensitive clit.

And then he did something that I didn't expect; he removed his tongue replacing it with a finger. At first I was startled a little but it soon gave a weak satisfaction that I want from him. He then adds another finger and moves the two fingers around in me.

Dear god my body is on fire from this man. Then the magic was gone, the fire feeling gone. I felt something invade me, inside of me, feeling me with complete pleasure. Of course I felt a little sting but mostly pleasure over ride the pain.

He waited patiently until I was ready; I bucked my hips signaling him to continue. He slowly moves out only leaving the head in then slamming back inside me hard. My breathing became labor, I could hear grunting above me.

His hot breath fanning my ear as he takes my ear lobe and bites it a little.

"Do you want me to go faster? Do you want me to go harder? To fuck you so hard that you will do anything I say? That I'm the only man you will ever fuck?" he whispers in my ear.

"YES! Edward anything! Anything if you continue to fuck me please," I scream.

"Say you will be mine. Say only I can fuck you. Say you never leave me." He whispers

"I'm yours Edward. Only you will I allow to fuck me. And I will never leave you." I whisper.

I feel him grinning as he speeds up his thrusts. He is thrusting deeper inside me, ramming hard into me. My inner walls are clenching his cock. I'm so close to climaxing. _Bang. _Even in darkness I see stars all around me.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" I scream over and over again as my climax explodes.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella!" he screams my name over and over again as his climax explodes, shooting his hot seed into my throbbing womb.

Edward collapses on top of me then roll over next to me to keep his body weight from crashing me. He pulls me over close as he can get. Kisses my brow as my body and mind slowly drift off to sleep. Yet before I fell asleep I swear I could hear him singing to me a lullaby that I had never of before.

* * *

**so what do you think? was it worth waiting for or did you think it was a load of bullshit. and that i could done it a little better? also i'm thinking in one of the later chapters (not chapter eight) i might have hot yuri with Bella and Tanya. so tell me what you think, giving me your reviews! yea i can't wait to get started on chapter eight! Muhahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. author's note

Ok sorry but this not the chapter eight that I promised. That chapter will be posted as soon as possible. However I'm having a problem with writing the damn thing.

As some of you know I have asked repeatedly if I should put Tanya in the story or not. So I have solved it with a poll. You don't have to take it if you don't want to. But it would help me post the real chapter eight soon. Soon just go on my profile and vote. And if you don't want to do that and you are angry with me. You can review this to me and yell at me at the fact that I'm lazy or slow writer so whatever works for you. Please do. Please and thank you.


	9. Chapter 8

**yes I'm finale have the real chapter eight done. i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Bpov

"Bella?" a voice calls from a distance.

I wake up from a much vided dream. I can't believe that I would dream about that disgusting gorgeous… wait did I just call him gorgeous? Oh god I did. No I refuse to fall for a man that kidnapped me, my sister, and our servants. Then make us have sex with them and not complain?

No I will make him pay.

"Bella?" The voice said again. So I turn towards the voice and low and behold it was Captain Edward.

I get up from the chair that Jasper put me after incident with Alice, walked over to him and slapped him across the face.

He grabbed my wrist pulled me toward him where I broke down and cried. My legs are shaking so bad if he wasn't holding me I know I would fall to my knees, curl up into a ball and sob until all my tears have fallen.

"Sssssshhhhhh, it's ok, you're alright. You're safe." He says and repeats over to me again and again until darkness took my sight once again.

Epov

I can't stand to see a woman cry, it makes my insides cringe. What happened? What happened to make her like this? I may have known her for a while and what I do is that she is strong, independent, beautiful, and courageous. I would never picture her like this.

I need to make sure she is going to be ok.

An hour and a half later she fell asleep in my arms. I pulled away some of her hair to stare at her face. Just looking at her makes me feel drawn to her. I picked her and placed on the bed. I head for the door only to stop just to hear her breathe.

I walk down the hall and down the steps. I quickly found her sister, Alice.

"Alice, I need to talk to you. Alone."

She glanced back to an older looking woman says something her and skips her way to me.

"You want something, sir?" Alice sneered.

"Follow me." It was all I said to her and began walking to my office. I didn't have to glance behind me to know she was following me. I open my office and waited for her to come in. I gesture her to sit in a chair. Yet like her sister she refused to take a sit.

"Why am I here sir? Shouldn't you telling your crew what to do or something?" she snapped at me.

I stare at her for a moment, before speaking in a calm, collective manor.

"Alice something is wrong with Bella." I shuddered.

She just stares at me for moments, opening and closing her mouth before any sound was heard.

"What do you mean something is wrong Bella? What did you do to my sister you sick son of a bitch." She yells at me as she inches toward me.

She maybe a tiny little thing looks like she can't do anything to you, but she is one scary little pixie when she is pissed.

"Alice, I haven't touched her sister. All I did was just come into the room called her name. And she didn't responded at first, but I inched closer to her said her name, she got up from the chair and slapped me across the face. I grabbed her wrist, pulled her toward to my body where she broke down crying in my arms. I don't know what happened." I stated

Alice stares at me for a few seconds before her feet took her to a chair for her to sit down in. We stayed in silence for a long time before Alice said something.

"You need to leave to my sister alone." Was all Alice said to me.

"Why do I need to stay away from Bella?" I ask

"It is her time of the month. She needs to be left alone. She becomes very emotional. Don't visit her for about week. Once the week passes you can bother my sister. But I doubt she would want to see you." She states before she gets up and walks out the door.

I stand in my office for an hour or two before I make a decision. She maybe emotional, but she may also be horny. No I can't. That would be dishonorable.

Ha! I live as a pirate! My life is nothing but dishonor. Now how I can make sure she will agree to some sexual actives.

* * *

**well, i hope you guys like it. cause i really had a hard time figuring out what to write. and i'm still having a problem with it. so i have no idea when the next chapter will be. so please review and in your review place some idea of what you want the next chapter to be. please and thank you!**


	10. chapter 9

**yes it is finally hear!!!!!!!!!! the ninth chapter of my pirate. and i apologize for any spelling, grammar, or any other errors. I'm currently looking for a beta reader, for my other chapters. and for this other story that I'm writing. but that in a one-shot. it should not interfere with my pirate. and if does, I'm sorry. **

* * *

EPOV

"what the fuck do ye mean 'I can't be in my own quarters'" I yell at Carlisle, who happens to be coming out of my quarters after I asked him to make sure bell was in her time of month.

Yet he has the nerve to tell me that I have to sleep somewhere else for a week. Who does he think he is? He maybe the ship's doctor in all, but to give his captain orders was something I didn't expect.

"Captain, miss swan is the one who requested that she have her time alone. And I thought it was an ok idea." Carlisle says with a straight face.

Oh that woman is so going to pay. How dare she give orders to my crew asking to have her damn womanly issues alone? She maybe my whore but that does not give her the right to make demands!

"Did she say why she wanted to kick me out of my own quarters" I asked with what I think is a calm face.

Carlisle stares at me for a moment or two until he decides to say something.

"Captain she said nothing on why she wanted to be left alone. But I do have a theory if you wish to hear, captain" says as he walks away from a door that Bella was behind and motions me to follow him.

"Yes Carlisle I would love to know my whore is throwing me out of my own quarters" I shouted the question but not loud enough for a certain brown haired brown eyed woman to hear.

"She probably does want someone to take advantage of an emotional state. And captain I agreed with her" states Carlisle with a straight face, yet in his eyes I could glimpse of amusement.

I just stare at the man with my jaw slightly open. The only thing going through my mind was. _I can't believe her! That wench somehow found out my plans! Oh I am so going to kill someone for this!_

"Why the fuck would you agree to a woman" I yell at him with full force of my lungs not caring if she heard or not.

"Well, captain. That would be something would do to a woman, who lost the man she was going to marry turned her and her family into our whores. And the fact the woman is in her month and you want to fuck her like there is no tomorrow."

"There might not be a tomorrow with the way we live" I yell causing some of the crew to see what the fuck was going on.

"Captain, I know you haven't had the company of a woman in a while but that does not mean you can go into your quarters. And the fuck the girl who happens to be in her month, just so you can ease the ache in your pants" stated Carlisle before he turns and leaves me to question myself.

Yes it may be true that I haven't had the company of a woman in a while, yet that does not give him the right to tell something I already know.

The rest of the time I just stayed by the rail watching my crew, and yelling at them if they did something wrong.

They didn't care. They just had shit eaten grins on their faces. Maybe they had a pleasure only a woman could bring to a man.

After some of the light went down I went to go eat. I pass by my quarters knowing the evil wench was behind the door. I went down the hall into the dining hall. I took my place at the head and wait for the men to bring the food.

I didn't notice that Jasper was talking until he shook my arm a little.

"Yes Jasper"

"Captain I was asking if it was true?"

"If what is true?"

"That your whore threw you out of your quarters for the week?"

I look at him and mutter my answer. He stares at me before bursts into laughter. The few men that were in here turn to look at jasper before he tells them it was true. Then they all burst into laughter. When that woman month's is over she going to be surely punished for making sleep with these men, who will never let me live this down.

BPOV

I hope to god that captain Edward's crew never makes him live it down. Why would he try to use my emotional state just to cure the ache in his pants?

Well, I can't take credit for this. The genius behind it is Alice. After my meltdown with Captain no pants he went to talk with my sister.

She told him that I was going thru my womanly month and not to bother me for a week or so. Then she leaves only to hide behind the door, and listen to him.

After she found out what he was going to do, she ran to his quarters to inform me. Then Carlisle went to check on me a little while after Alice.

I then told Carlisle that during my womanly month that I would like to be left alone, and asked if he tell Captain no pants if he could leave me alone. Carlisle agreed that I should be left during this time.

After Carlisle I could hear him talking to no pants himself.

I couldn't help but put my ear to the door to hear his reaction.

"What the fuck do you mean 'I can't be in my quarters" he yells.

Wow, can these get any better?

I couldn't hear what Carlisle told him, but didn't go well with captain no pants. Of course I didn't catch what he was saying. I was too busy laughing to pay attention.

The next thing I know is they went down the hall somewhere, so I can't hear them talking. Until captain no pants started yelling. I couldn't hear what he was saying it was muffled by the walls.

And all I could do was nothing but laugh.

* * *

**Well i hope u all are happy. please send my a review, i need to know if u love or hate. again i'm looking for a beta reader, so if u or if u know someone who likes the story and can't stand the errors in it. please let me know and i will be sending u future chapters. please and thank you. and i give u all to laugh and make fun of me at this point. **

* * *


	11. contest

Well I have some good news and some bad news. First lets get rid of the bad news.

The bad news is I'm dealing with writer's block. I know how this story is going to end, I just don't know how to get there.

But here is where the good news comes in and saves the day!

I am proposing a contest. In this contest any one can write a one or two shot for what they think should happen next this story. Because this story needs to get moving damn it!

And the winner of this contest gets to have there one or two shot in the story. I will not claim yours in any way shape or form. Just in case the winner gets pissed thinking that took their idea as my own, we will say in bold lettering that part **DID NOT COME FROM ME!**

In order to enter "The My Pirate Contest" go to .net/community/The_My_Pirate_contest/78185/

Also if you can be part of the staff of this contest, If you send me a massage from my homepage.

I wish you all good luck and that I love you all.


End file.
